Youth
by Stephano Hungary
Summary: In her pursuit for eternal youth for her son, Morgaine Le Fay's spell goes horribly wrong, and now Batman has to pay the price...
1. Prologue

_**Youth**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Hello, all! This is just a new story that came to mind one day after being on a Justice League Unlimited Binge, and having watched the episode Kids Stuff way too many friggin' times! So, basically, like the summary says, Morgaine Le Fay gets tired of seeing her son, Mordred, in his old and decrepit state, so she goes on a search for an amulet that grants eternal youth, only she gets stopped by the Justice League. And when she tries to cast the spell, something goes horribly wrong, and now Batman has to pay the price. Now, I know what you're thinking, "**_**Oh, snap, it's 'bout to go down!" **_**or maybe something like this, **_**"Dear, me! I do believe there is about to be a serious, if not dangerous and climactic confrontation." **_**Personally, I'm thinking more towards the second one. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited, or any spells or magic amulets that are similar to the ones mentioned in real life. So, enjoy! :3**_

_**Previously:**_

_Wonder Woman walked up behind Batman, "Circumstances aside, it was kind of…enjoyable to be a kid, again." Batman replied, "I haven't been a kid since I was eight years old." Her smile turned into a frown at Batman's statement as she and other members walked out of the amusement park._

_-With Morgaine Le Fay-_

_Morgaine stepped out of her portal and into a living room where the fireplace was lit and someone was sitting in a large chair. Morgaine walked over to a table that had cloth and a bowl of water, "Did you miss mummy?" She picked up the cloth and walked to chair, "Well, don't you worry, baby. Mummy's going to take good care of you… From now on…" Morgaine brought the cloth up to wipe away the spittle dribbling down from Mordred's mouth. Because he had broken the eternal youth spell, he was, forever, a decrepit, and ugly, old man._

_**Prologue**_

Morgaine was in the bathroom with Mordred, giving him his bath, "Does that feel good, Mordred, darling?" she asked as rubbed the sponge across his back. "Unn…" was all Mordred could say, of course, he usually ended up drooling on himself every time he tried to say something.

She sighed, "My poor, poor, Mordred… I wish I didn't have to send that horrible Justice League after you… But, after all, mummy knows best…" Morgaine helped him out of the tub and into his robe to put him to bed.

As she laid him down, Morgaine spoke, "Good night, my king, and sleep well," She brought the covers up to his neck and kissed his forehead. "Don't you worry, baby. Mummy's going to help you, and you will be young, soon."

Morgaine blew out the candle and walked out his bedroom; "Very, very soon…" she shut the door quietly and left Mordred to sleep. She walked to the library located in the castle and opened a book that contained information on a stone that can cast the spell of eternal youth.

_**End**_

_**SH: Okay, well, that was prologue that I totally bs'd in like 15 minutes, chapters 1 and 2 will definitely longer, and I think you'll enjoy them…**_

_**Batman: I know I certainly won't…**_

_**SH: Oh, come on, Batsy, it won't be **_**that **_**bad!**_

_**Batman: -Whips out batarang-**_

_**SH: -Walking away with hands up- Walking away, I'm slowly walking away!**_

_**Preview of Chapter 1:**_

_As Morgaine cast the spell, rosy, pink energy gathered around her hands. She aimed towards Mordred, "Now, you shall be youthful once more, my son!" Superman pushed the heavy rubble off of him and flew to tackle Le Fay, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" "UGH!" As Morgaine was hit, she unconsciously released the spell from her hands, the light flying towards a totally different direction. "AAAH!!!" Superman looked up, "Oh, no!" Morgaine pushed herself up on her elbows, and she gasped at what she saw, "NOOO!!!" The others looked on in horror as the spell began to take its affect, "BRUCE!" Wonder Woman shouted as Batman fell to the floor._

**Ooooh, and the plot thinnens! XD**


	2. The Spell

_**Youth**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay, so here's chapter 1, officially! I know ya'll just couldn't wait for it! So, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Justice League Unlimited, or any spells or magic amulets that are similar to the ones mentioned in real life. :3**_

_**Chapter 1: **__The Spell_

-BAM!- "What was that?!" a man shouted to the other guard. "I don't know, but we have to guard the exhibit items!" They were security for an Egyptian exhibit that had recently come to Gotham city. It was about midnight when they had heard the sound. All of the items in the exhibit were priceless and had many legends about them.

-BAM!- "AH!" One of the guards shouted as the door to the amulet room was blasted open. The person who blasted the door open came floating into the room surrounded in a yellow light. "At last…" the feminine voice said. "Hey, you can't come in here!" The woman kept on going forward despite the guards' wishes. "I'm warning you!" She stopped as she between the two men, "Foolish mortals…" As she waved her hand, their weapons had turned to rust. She grabbed their faces with her hand and she sucked the youth right out of them.

"Uhhh…" The guards fell to the ground, now that they were old; they didn't have that much strength to stand up. "Hmph, pathetic." As the woman walked under the light that hovered over the amulet, her face was revealed, well, her mask was revealed… And it was Morgaine Le Fay. "The Amulet of the Papyrus Sceptre is finally mine." She broke the glass box that surrounded the emerald, sapphire, and porcelain jewel. "Soon, my son." As Morgaine grasped the gem, she disappeared back to her son's castle and prepared for tomorrow night to cast the spell.

* * *

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-

Batman rushed over to one of the monitors in the watchtower. He pressed a button, "J'onn, I need you to transport everyone up here." There was a voice that responded on the intercom, "_Everyone, Batman needs to see us in the watch tower. Prepare for transportation in 30 seconds._" J'onn informed them. After the set time had passed, J'onn had the rest of the league in the monitor room. Flash yawned out loud, "Bats, it's one in morning! I need my beauty rest! What'll the ladies think?!" Batman turned towards him and gave him his trademark Batglare before settling himself back down in his chair to look at the screen. Flash flinched but walked closer to the monitor with the others.

A few more seconds later the rest of the gang came into the room, "What is it, Batman?" Superman asked. "A robbery at the Gotham City Natural Museum that happened at midnight." Batman pressed a button and a picture of the building came up. "Apparently, only a jewel called the Amulet of the Papyrus Sceptre was stolen." They all looked at the screen and tried to put the pieces together, "Who could've done this?" Hawkgirl asked. Wonder Woman leaned on the back of the chair, "Do they have any security footage?" "Let's find out." Batman replied.

He typed in a complicated code into the computer and had successfully hacked into the museum's security cameras within seconds. "You have got to teach me how to do that." Flash said. "Not likely." As they watched the tape play, they saw a familiar yellow glow and a masked woman walk on screen. Batman paused the tape just as she grasped the gem, "Morgaine Le Fay." "What's that witch up to now?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman pulled up another window and began to type in information on the jewel she had stolen. "The Amulet of the Papyrus Sceptre, legend says that it gives the deceased renewed youth and vigor; represents the power of Isis, the Egyptian goddess of motherhood and fertility. She's planning on giving her son eternal youth, again." "I thought she said her son had eternal life, though. And why in the world would she want to give him eternal youth again after that stunt he pulled a few months back?!" Green Lantern spoke, "Who knows why she would do it, but like always, we have to take her down before she gets the chance." J'onn said.

Batman began to read information on how the jewel worked, "Apparently the spell only works at midnight during the waxing crescent moon in the northern hemisphere while being east of Cancer's constellation." Flash scratched his head, "And that would be…when?" Batman resisted the urge to glare at him, "Tomorrow." "WHAT?! And you expect us to find her in that amount of time?" He yelled. Batman stood up, "I don't." He walked out of the room to unknown location. "W-Where could he possibly be going?!" Flash shouted. Superman shook his head, "If I know Batman, it's probably to find something that can stop Le Fay."

Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Hawkgirl asked. "Oh, nothing. Just remembering when Le Fay turned us into kids so we could stop her son." Wonder Woman said. Flash ran up to her, "GL and Bats as kids. Details. Now." Wonder Woman laughed at him, "I'm gonna have to quote Batman on this, Flash. Not likely." She said as she and everyone else returned to their place. "…Awww…" Flash mumbled.

* * *

Batman snuck through an opening in the roof on top of the Gotham City Museum. He landed silently on the ground, and stalked towards the room that Morgaine had previously been in. In truth, he hadn't gone to the museum to investigate, no; he went there because he knew someone else would be present as well.

"Batman?" "I knew you'd be here, Jason." The Dark Knight said. Jason was standing next to the broken display and turned to face the doors when Batman walked in. "Do you have any idea where we can find Morgaine?" Batman asked. "I can track her a lot more efficiently now since she just left a fresh trail. Thank Merlin, I was in the neighborhood." Jason replied. "Yes, well, I need you to start now before she casts a spell." Jason groaned, "Ugh, what's that witch trying to do now?"

"I looked up some information on the artifact she stole and apparently it's rumored to give the deceased renewed youth and vigor." Batman explained. "What could she possibly be trying to revive?!" Jason shouted. "Not what, who?" Batman said. Jason froze and had his face scrunched up in thought. "…Mordred." He realized. Batman nodded, "Will you help us?" "Yes."

Jason stood back a few feet from Batman before he began to chant, "Change, change the form of man. Free the prince forever damned. Free the might from fleshy mire. Boil the blood in heart of fire. Gone, gone the form of man. Rise the demon, Etrigan!" And in a plume of flames, the demon, Etrigan, stood in place of Jason Blood. "Well, you'd better get started." Batman said as he walked away. "Believe me, I intend to…" Etrigan muttered darkly.

* * *

Morgaine walked into a dungeon-like room that she had placed her mystical and ceremonial artifacts in. Her newly acquired treasure was still locked in her tight grasp. "It won't be long now…" She looked through a window on a wall in front of her. The sun was now beginning to rise, and the shadow on her sun dial began to move.

Morgaine chuckled as she opened a book and skimmed along the ancient text with her index finger, "…No, not long at all." She began to memorize the spell.

* * *

It was now 11:00 at the watch tower and the team started to get worried… Well, Flash was starting to get worried, "Oh, man! What are we gonna do if that little demon has his youth again?! We are so screwed man, I mean seriously! We've seen what his mom does; imagine what other unspeakable horrors he'll be capable of! Game over, man, game over!!!" –Slap!- Flash blinked a few times and looked at Hawkgirl who had just slapped him, "Thank you…" He whispered, "You're welcome…" She replied.

Etrigan strode into the conference room, "Castle Branek." Was all he said before he walked out of the room towards the hanger. The others nodded and followed after him.

Batman and Etrigan were in the front two seats while everyone else was in the back, and soon, they were off towards Castle Branek, ready and willing to take down Morgaine.

In about half an hour they had arrived in an open field a few miles away from the castle, "We don't have a lot of time, so let's move." Batman said as Wonder Woman lifted him up by his arms and flew towards the castle. Etrigan huffed, "Don't have to tell me twice." And with that, Superman lifted him up and followed after everyone else.

* * *

As Morgaine placed Mordred down in a chair in the dungeon-like room, the amulet on her bodice began to glow brightly, "Oh, not now…" She hissed under her breath. She looked back at her dial and saw that the shadow was only 15 minutes away from midnight. "If I can keep them busy for a few minutes, then everything should go according to plan."

-BAM!- Morgaine gasped as the Justice League burst through the doors of the room, "Give it up, witch!" Etrigan threatened as his eyes glowed. Morgaine smirked underneath her mask, "I think my knights should keep you entertained for a good while, love." And with a wave of her hands the normally frozen knights in the room came to life and began to attack the league. "Aw, man, this is like something out of Harry Potter…" Flash groaned as he dodged the slash of a sword and threw the knight that just attacked him into an oncoming group, knocking them down.

It was now 10 minutes until midnight.

Etrigan sent a burst of flames towards Morgaine but she put up a shield with a wave of her hands and converted the fire into a beam that knocked him down. Morgaine then opened a drawer that flowers of different colors in it, and took them to the altar.

She had a bowl of clear water on the altar and began to place the flowers into it; the first was red, "Rosa bracteata, for beauty and courage." The next was orange, "Clivia miniata, for energy, enthusiasm, and warmth."

Wonder Woman was throwing a knight for a loop with her lasso when she noticed what Morgaine was doing, "She starting the spell, we have to stop it!" She flew towards her, but was knocked out of the air by five knights jumping on her.

Then next was yellow, "Cassia corymbosa, for new beginnings." Then green, "Daphne laureola, for health, resilience, and good fortune."

Flash rushed her but he slammed into a force field that was surrounding her and in a daze, he fell back, "Ah… Pretty daises…"

The next flower was blue, "Clerodendron ugandese, for peace, openness, and serenity." Purple, "Jacaranda mimosifolia, for dignity, pride, and success."

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern then tried to attack the force field. When Hawkgirl hit it with her mace, it rerouted the electricity to attack her instead, "AAAH!" When she fell to the ground, Green Lantern tried to help her but three knights came out of nowhere and tackled him away.

Now it was a lavender flower, "Lagerstroemia indica, for refinement, grace, and elegance." Then white, "Anemone sylvestris, for humility, and reverence."

When Batman tried to attack he was also electrocuted and collapsed to the ground, while J'onn was tackled by more than six knights.

Then last was a heavenly pink, "And, finally, Brugmansia, for innocence, joy, and youth." Once she placed the petals in the bowl, she threw a handful of silver powder over the contents which caused a small explosion in the bowl before light pink smoke began to rise from it, "It is almost complete." She whispered.

It was now 5 minutes to midnight.

Superman decided to try his hand and punched the shield a few times, making small cracks, and just when he was about to deal the final blow, ten knights tackled him, and threw him into a wall, making him crash into the next room.

Morgaine stood over the sun dial eagerly, "Five…" Wonder Woman and J'onn threw their arms up; making all the knights that were dog piling them fly off.

"Four…" Flash and Hawkgirl awoke from their daze and stared at the witch.

"Three…" Green Lantern used his ring to blast the knights that on him into another room.

"Two…" Superman pushed the rubble off of him and steadied himself on the wall.

"One…" "NO!" Etrigan shouted as the amulet began to glow a bright green before Morgaine placed it in the bowl, converting the smoke into a form of energy that began to wrap around her hands as she chanted the spell, "Uyoth hotuy ythou tyuho ohuty!"

Batman groaned weakly as he propped himself on his elbows, trying to raise himself off the ground.

The pink light grew brighter, and Morgaine aimed her arms at her son, "Become youthful, once more, my son!" And before she fired, she let her guard down, causing the force field to dissipate.

"Not if I can help it!!!" Superman flew with great speed from his position and tackled Morgaine to the floor, and although this stopped her from using the spell on Mordred, it came with great consequences. Morgaine unconsciously released the spell from her hands, sending the energy flying in a totally different direction.

A scream rang out through the room, "AAAH!" Superman looked up, "Oh, no!" Morgaine pushed herself up and saw where her spell landed, "NOOO!!" she cried, horrified at she saw. The other league members looked on in terror as the spell began to take its affect. "BRUCE!!" Wonder Woman yelled as Batman sank back down to the floor while the spell still swirled around his body.

**.:END:.**

_**Stephano Hungary: Oooh, now it's getting started, stay tuned for chappie two, my duckies! X3**_

_**Batman: And please, feel free to review about how this little hell raiser is one step away from losing a lung and a kidney. **_

_**Stephano: Eh, I can always live with one.**_

_**Batman: But can you live without your one brain?**_

_**Stephano: Ah, now that is the QUESTION! ... But in all seriousness, no. No, I cannot.**_

_**Preview of Chapter Two:**_

_Once Morgaine disappeared, Wonder Woman flew over to Batman's body. "Bruce?!" She shouted. "Huh?" She noticed that some parts of his costume had become flat, and that only a tiny bit was filling out the suit. She pulled back the cowl of the outfit and froze, "…Hera…" Wonder Woman whispered._

_Flash sprinted over, "What? What's the problem?!" He then got a good look at Batman, "…Oh, wow…"_

"_What are you guys looking at?" Batman looked down at himself, and when he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

**Ohh, now the plot thickens! X3**


	3. The Aftermath

_**Youth**_

_**Stephano Hungary: And now, it begins! Chapter two, enjoy! **_

_**Also, to Kyer: For giving me such an awesome idea for this story, I luvs you much, and wish you happiness and shower you with sugary candies, and strawberry frosting. Mmm… Strawberry…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited, or any spells or magic amulets that are similar to the ones mentioned in real life. :3**_

_**Chapter 2: **__The Aftermath_

When Batman fell to the ground, Morgaine shouted in rage and teleported herself and Mordred to an unknown location.

Once she disappeared, the energy surrounding Batman shined brightly one last time before it completely faded. Wonder Woman flew over to Batman's body. "Bruce?!" She shouted. "Huh?" She noticed that some parts of his costume had become flat, and that only a tiny bit was filling out the suit. She pulled back the cowl of the outfit and froze, "…Hera…" Wonder Woman whispered.

Flash sprinted over, "What? What's the problem?!" He then got a good look at Batman, "…Oh, wow…"

"What are you guys looking at?" Batman looked down at himself, and when he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Instead of the normal tall, dark knight that everyone was used to, there was, instead, a scrawny, twelve year-old Bruce in his place. "You gotta be kidding me! I was already a kid once, now I gotta be a kid, again?! Phft, this bites…" He said. Bruce lifted his hand felt the weight of his costume holding him down a bit, "Ugh, the one time I think my weighted suit was actually a good idea…"

The league stared at him in awe. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Etrigan, and Superman weren't shocked at the now kid-Batman's appearance, seeing as they were all in his state once, but to see him as a child again was definitely a surprise. Hawgirl, J'onn and Flash were definitely surprised to see him, but Flash was having more fun with it, "HAHAHAHA!!! Man, this is too funny! Aren't you the cutest little thing, Batman-oh, I'm sorry, I meant Batboy! HAHA!!"

Bruce tried to give his trademark glare, but it came out looking more like a cute pout. Even Wonder Woman had to snicker at his attempt. "This isn't funny, Flash!" Batman shouted.

Flash caught his breath after laughing so hard, "No, you're right. This isn't funny…" Bruce raised an eyebrow; usually Flash didn't agree with him, "It's adorable! HAHA!" Bruce then began to grit his teeth together, "That's it-AH!" When he tried to jump Flash, he ended up tripping over his now oversized costume and got tangled in its long cape. "I hate you." He whispered menacingly to the dark drapery.

Wonder Woman helped him up, "Why don't we head back to the watch tower? Maybe we can work out something there." She was about to lift him up so they could fly out of the castle, but he refused, "I'm fine, Diana. As long as I can walk, I can-AH!" Bruce fell to the ground again, "Right, okay, tough guy." And with that, she lifted him into her arms and the others followed her out of the castle.

Once they reached the javelin, Bruce tried to head to the front of the jet; the large suit once again gave him trouble. "Ugh, that clinches it." He mumbled. He pulled off his gloves and boots and rolled up the sleeves and pants legs of the suit to the point where he was able to maneuver around, and when he was done, he walked towards the front of the javelin, and hopped into his seat with some difficulty. '_Didn't realize how tall these seats were…_' He thought to himself.

He buckled himself in and waited for everyone else to do the same. After a few seconds he turned around in his seat to see the league staring at him, "…What?" He asked.

Green Lantern was flabbergasted, "What? What do you mean, 'What?' You can't even see over the controls!"

Bruce paused, "…So?" Hawgirl pointed to one of the chairs, "Backseat. Now." He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like _you _can tell me what to do."

5 minutes later.

'_Stupid hawk-winged, mace wielding…'_ Bruce thought to himself as he sat in one of the backseats next to Flash. "Did anyone ever tell you that you were pretty small when you were prepubescent?" Flash asked as he smirked at him. "Shut up!"

"Flash, stop heckling him." J'onn said. "Yeah, yeah, alright. It's still pretty funny, though." Flash snickered to himself a few more times before the whole jet became quiet. Soon, only one question was running through the league's minds, '_How do we get him back to normal?_'

**

* * *

**

While the original sev-er, six were in the conference hall, Bruce was waiting outside, sitting on a chair.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to keep this a secret?" Flash asked. Superman sighed and rubbed his hair back, his trademark curl fell back into place on his forehead, "Well, besides worrying about Batman-turned-kid, we also need to think about how the world would react to a twelve year-old Bruce Wayne." Flash paused, "…Oh, yeah, that, too."

J'onn spoke, "We could talk to Zatanna, or Dr. Fate, maybe." Wonder Woman added her two cents, "We should try to keep the circle small." She then tossed a look at Flash and said, "_Very _small." "What?!" He replied.

"He's gonna have a hard time protecting Gotham." Green Lantern said. Hawkgirl nodded, "Maybe one of us should go with him. You know, help him out around the city." Wonder Woman shook her head, "No, that wouldn't work either. He's strongly against having metas in his city." She rolled her eyes remembering how stubborn he was about it.

"I'm sure Alfred could create a cover-up for Bruce Wayne's absence, but how is he gonna blend in to society?" Superman asked.

"I don't know, maybe one of us could stand watch over him during the day, and Alfred can take care of him during the nights when he's out bat-patrolling." Flash said.

The league considered this as they all began to have thoughtful faces. Wonder Woman blinked, having thought of an idea, and smirked while turning to face Flash, "You know, Flash, that's an excellent idea." Flash's mouth widened into a grin as he faced Wonder Woman, "You think?" When he saw the look on her face, his grin immediately disappeared, "What are you guys thinking…?" The others caught on to what Wonder Woman was insinuating and also began to smirk.

Flash began to freak out, "What?! What are you guys thinking about?!"

Superman stood up, "All in favor of Flash babysitting duty during the day, say, 'Aye.'"

"**Aye.**" Came the collective call of the league. "Uh, nay-!" Flash said. "I thought horses said that?" Hawgirl joked. "Ha, ha, very funny. But, seriously, Supes, I object-!" "Overruled." Superman interrupted. Flash scoffed and sunk down in his seat. "Just because I wanted to know what he was like as a kid, I didn't mean I wanted to be babysitter to figure it out!"

J'onn informed Bruce that he could come in. Once he stepped through the door, he spoke, "I don't see why you couldn't let me sit in on the conversation." He sat in his seat. Wonder Woman cleared her throat, "Because, you would've been upset at the some of the decisions we've made." Bruce raised an eyebrow, "And they would be…?"

Green Lantern sighed, "Well, there's good news, and bad news." J'onn spoke, "The good news is, we'll be able to contact Zatanna and/or Dr. Fate to see if we can remedy this situation."

Bruce nodded, "…And the bad news…?" He noticed that Flash sunk a further in his seat.

"Flash will be watching over you during the day, and then he'll drop you off at your place at night so you can resume your duties in Gotham." Superman said.

Bruce's left eye twitched, "So, basically what you're saying is Flash is my babysitter."

Superman shook his head nervously, "No, not babysitting… He's more like a… a…. a caretaker, yeah."

Bruce blinked, stared at Superman, then at Flash, then back at Superman. "Oh, no." He stood up out of his chair and a beeline for the exit, "There is no way Flash is babysitting me. I'm around him all I need to be." Flash jumped up, "Speak for yourself! I've got a life outside of the league, you guys!" Bruce scoffed, "Sure, you do." "Hey! Look, I'm tired of you doggin' on me all the time, man!" "Oh, quit your griping, Flash."

Superman raised his hand, silencing the two, "Look, five of us are in favor, and there's nothing you two can do. So, Bruce, you either stay with Flash, or you stay here in the watchtower all day, your choice." Flash rolled his eyes, "It's not like he doesn't spend all his time up here." Bruce glared at him, and then he got a smirk on his face, "You know, Clark, you're right. I will stay with Flash." Flash shook his head in disbelief, "Woah, wait, what?"

"You heard him, Flash," Superman said smiling, "He's your responsibility, now. And that means you have to take extra good care of him." With that, he and the other leaguers walked out of the room, but not before messing with Flash a little. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl rubbed his head, "Good luck, Uncle Wally." They said. Wonder Woman chuckled, "Have fun, you two." And J'onn just gave them a grin as he headed towards the teleportation station.

Flash groaned as he begrudgingly went to the station with Bruce at his side. "Whenever we're finish porting, make sure you pick me up early tomorrow while the paparazzi are still in their darkrooms." Flash scoffed, "Uh, do I look like a maid to you?" Bruce kept walking, "No. You're a babysitter now, remember? But you might as well be one." Flash's eye twitched as they stepped on their respective teleportation pads.

"Good luck, you two." J'onn said as he transported them to their residences.

**

* * *

**Flash was transported to the living room of his apartment. He sighed and threw himself onto his couch and pulled his mask back off his face, "…This sucks." He grabbed one of his strewn about pillows off the ground and placed it under his head while grabbing the sheet that was on the back of the couch and covering himself with it.

"Maybe…" He yawned, "Maybe this is all just one bad dream, and when I wake up, everything will be fine and dandy." He heard a little voice in the back of his head, '_That's exactly what you said about American Idol with Adam Lambert and Kris Allen, and look at how that turned out!_'

He shook his head of the wild thought and slowly drifted off to sleep, too lazy to change out of his superhero costume.

* * *

Bruce was transported to the Batcave and he walked to his large computer with the intent to stay up a few more hours to look up information on the spell Morgaine cast on him. As soon as he was in arms reach of his chair, he swayed slightly to the side and grabbed the top of the chair to stop himself from falling. The spell had not only changed the size of his body, but it also changed his energy levels significantly.

He yawned loudly and decided that he would figure it out tomorrow night, and he made his way for the stairs to go see Alfred.

Once he got to the top, the grandfather clock hissed as it moved up so he could walk through the entrance. Alfred heard the sound of the clock moving back into place and he made for the living room, "You're pretty early today, Master Bruce. May ask as what's the occasi-GOOD LORD! Master Bruce, what happened?" Alfred exclaimed loudly after looking at Bruce's new appearance.

Bruce sighed as he walked up the stairs to his room, "Alfred, you would not believe the day I've had…"

**.:END:.**

_**Stephano Hungary: Welp, there's chapter two. Chapter three won't be up for a while 'cuz I need to go ahead and finish my reading assignment for English. Ugh, The Sound and the Fury sucks so much…**_

_**Preview of Chapter 3:**_

"_Aw, Wally, he is just too cute!" Cindy, "What's your name little man?" "Brandon. Brandon West. I'm Wally's cousin from Gotham city." Bruce replied calmly, looking uninterested. Wally nodded his head, "Yeah, his 'rents are on vacation and they asked me to watch him for a while." the blonde woman looked at Wally, "Aw, that's so sweet of you to take care of your little cousin like that."_

"_What can I say; I'm pretty stand up guy." Wally grinned. Cindy pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote something on it. She handed the scrap of paper to Wally, "We should, uh, do coffee sometime…" Wally took the paper and put it in his pocket, "Yeah, we should. Call you later." He winked at her and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder as they walked away from the checkout counter._

_Once they were out of the clerk's vision and earshot, Wally grinned and pumped his fist, "YES!" Bruce looked at him strangely, "You are insane." Wally wrapped his right arm around Bruce's shoulder, and smirked widely before saying, "I may be insane, but, you, sir, are a chick magnet." _

**Oh, yeah, Bruce Wayne: biggest chick magnet and best wingman. X3**


	4. Chaos 101

_**Youth**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay… So, after a long time of not updating, here we go! I finally got a free weekend of no homework; AP English was seriously kicking my behind, but I got that A!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited, or any spells or magic amulets that are similar to the ones mentioned in real life. :3**_

_**Chapter 3: **__Chaos 101_

"Stop, Eris!" A guard yelled. A pale-skinned woman with red eyes, and long black hair, wearing a black toga, sprinted along a rocky path, the sky burned like fire above her. "Catch me if you can! Hahaha!" Eris laughed as she continued to run further away. Her hands glowed red as she touched the side of a rocky mountain. After she touched it, a red energy flowed around the mountain before it collapsed, stopping the guards from chasing after Eris. "Oops, sorry!" Eris said as she giggled. After running for a few more minutes, she came across a colossal stone door that had a Themiscryan symbol carved into it.

Eris's eyes widened with excitement.

"Finally after all these centuries…" The red energy Eris summoned from earlier came back as she touched the door. After a few seconds, the door began to crack, and an entrance was made, small enough for Eris to walk through. The light coming from the other side of the door was shining a bright blue, "The entrance to the human world…"

* * *

Wally woke up with a yawn and stretched like a cat, "Guh! Man, what a night…" He got off his couch and went to take a shower. After he felt that he was sufficiently clean, he stepped out of the shower. Wally wiped the steam off his mirror and began to imitate people, "West… Wally West." Wally switched from the smirking look on his face to a dark, serious one, "I am… the FLASH!" As Wally did his imitation of Batman, that's when he froze and stared at his reflection with a shocked look on his face, remembering the events from last night. "Oh… no."

He sprinted to get dressed and ran out his apartment, using his super speed to run towards Gotham City. '_Please be a dream! Please be a dream! Please be a dream! Please be a dream!_' Wally thought frantically to himself. He ran down the driveway that lead towards the Wayne Manor, and jumped over the huge gate, and stopped at the doormat. '_Please be a dream…_' He thought to himself one last time before he pressed the doorbell.

-_Ding, Dong!- _After a few seconds of waiting, Alfred opened the door, "Morning, Master West." He said, greeting Wally. "Yeah, hey, Jeeves! Say, uh, is Bruce home, by any chance?" Wally tried to look over Alfred's shoulder when an irritated voice spoke, "You're late." Wally looked down and saw a young Bruce Wayne, looking at him, annoyance clearly written on his face. Wally's face turned into a look of extreme disbelief, his eyes then rolled up into the back of his head, and he passed out. Alfred and Bruce gazed at his body. "…Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Bruce said.

* * *

Eris walked through the entrance to the human world, and she gazed around the Themiscryan cavern, "Well, this isn't very exciting…" She kicked a nearby rock with her foot and sighed, "No, not exciting at all…" All of a sudden, the sound of swords unsheathing and sandals running across the ground filled the cave. A woman's voice spoke up, "That's as far as you will go, Eris!" The black-haired goddess looked up, and gazed into the face of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman that was in the company of dozens of women dressed in warrior garments. Eris leaned back on her right leg, her left hand on her hip, and smirked, "Ah, Hippolyta, it's been a while; the centuries have been good to you." Hippolyta scowled, "Spare me the pleasantries, Eris. Either you go back to the realm from whence you came, or my warriors and I shall do it for you."

Eris rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance, "I think I'll choose the latter." Hippolyta shouted out a battle cry, and the other Amazon warriors joined in with her yell, and began to charge the goddess. Eris' smirk grew wider as she mumbled to herself, "Finally, some action." She dodged the sword thrust of one of the warriors, and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to her face, the battle had begun.

* * *

"Ugh…" Wally groaned as his eyes opened and he slowly sat himself up. "What happened?" Suddenly, his eyes widened and he frantically looked around the room, "This isn't my place… Oh, no!" He jumped up off the couch he was laying on and ran into a room with a large table, and saw a little Bruce eating. "So, you're awake." Bruce said, "Oh, man, it did happen!" Wally yelled. Bruce looked up, "What are you yelling about, now?" "Y-You! You're actually a kid! D-Do you know how wrong that is?!" Wally shouted, waving his arms back and forth.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Whatever…" He stood up from the table and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair before he walked towards the front door. "I'm gone, Alfred!" Bruce yelled into another room, "Alright, Master Bruce." Alfred replied. Wally watched Bruce walking, "Well? What're you waiting for? Let's go." Bruce said. Wally shook his head before following him to the door, "So… Uh, Bruce… Whaddaya wanna do?" He asked the boy. Bruce scoffed again, "Look, I don't care what we do as long as I'm away from here. Now let's go!"

* * *

Eris stood over the Amazon warriors; a sneer was evident on her face. She flipped her waist length black hair over her shoulder, "Well, now that that's taken care of…" Eris walked over the bodies of the unconscious warriors, out of the cavern, and headed towards the shore. Once she got there, she cracked her fingers and her body became surrounded in a red glow, "Wonder if my flying powers still work…" She shut her eyes in concentration, and suddenly, a pair of black wings sprouted from her back, "Oh, yes!" Eris yelled joyfully as she soared off the island, heading west, "I wonder how much mortals have changed over the years… I think they're overdue for a little chaos." Eris began to cackle with thoughts of future pandemonium and discord.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Bruce screamed as he held on tight to Wally's neck as he sprinted down the highway. Wally grinned at his screams, "I know! It's pretty exciting isn't it?!" Wally yelled back to his screaming passenger. A few minutes later, Wally stopped at his apartment in Central City. "Well, that was fun." He said. Bruce's left eye twitched as he slid off of Wally's back and onto the carpeted floor. His hair and clothes were in disarray. Bruce relaxed himself and then gave Wally the hardest glare he could muster, "You…" He hissed. Wally grinned again and laughed at Bruce's appearance, "HAHA! It's so funny to see you like this! You're just not as intimidating, and it's easier to annoy you, too!"

Bruce hissed through clenched teeth, his fist clenched tightly as well. As Wally started to calm down, he looked at Bruce and his outfit. It was _way _to showy, heck, his tie looked more expensive than Wally's whole outfit! "You know what we should do first?" Wally said. Bruce took a deep breath, "What?" was his irritated reply. "We should go… _SHOPPING_!"

A look of fear crossed Bruce's face. He remembered when Diana went shopping with Audrey in Paris, and he shivered. His knees were on fire for more than three-and-a-half hours. "No. There is no way that I am doing that." He looked at Wally and regretted it. Bruce flinched at how large and bright Wally's blue eyes became, his lip started to quiver, "Pleeeease?!" "I am not doing it, West! N-NO! I said NO!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Bruce mumbled to himself as he stood next to Wally who was shifting through the racks of clothes. "Let's see, let's see…" He picked out countless shirts and jeans, and shoved them in Bruce's arms before shoving him into a dressing room. "Hurry up, man! The sooner you try on this stuff, the sooner we can leave!" Wally shouted to Bruce through the door. Bruce growled loudly as he tried on the clothes.

-30 minutes later-

Wally leaned on the check-out counter, staring down at Bruce who continued to scowl in his new outfit. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad!" Wally said. Bruce scoffed, "Psh, says you."

Wally ignored Bruce as he stared at the check-out lady, her name was Cindy. The two briefly flirted for a couple minutes before Cindy acknowledged the little boy scowling at the floor, "Aw,Wally, he is just too cute!" Cindy, "What's your name little man?" "Brandon. Brandon West. I'm Wally's cousin from Gotham city." Bruce replied calmly, looking uninterested. Wally nodded his head, "Yeah, his 'rents are on vacation and they asked me to watch him for a while." the blonde woman looked at Wally, "Aw, that's so sweet of you to take care of your little cousin like that."

"What can I say; I'm pretty stand up guy." Wally grinned. Cindy pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote something on it. She handed the scrap of paper to Wally, "We should, uh, do coffee sometime…" Wally took the paper and put it in his pocket, "Yeah, we should. Call you later." He winked at her and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and grabbed their bags as they walked away from the checkout counter.

Once they were out of the clerk's vision and earshot, Wally grinned and pumped his fist, "YES!" Bruce looked at him strangely, "You are insane." Wally wrapped his right arm around Bruce's shoulder, and smirked widely before saying, "I may be insane, but, you, sir, are a chick magnet."

Before Bruce could give a response, screams rang out throughout the city. Wally quickly ran back to his apartment, throwing his stuff in the room before heading back to his previous spot with Bruce. The two nodded and headed around a corner on the sidewalk, and as they did, they looked up; a giant shadow loomed over them and an unearthly cry was heard. "…Wow," Wally started, "That's not something you see every day." Bruce unconsciously nodded slowly as well. This was definitely something you don't see every day.

* * *

Eris landed on the outskirts of a city. She read a nearby sign, "Welcome to Central City. Hm…" She looked towards the city and saw that there was plenty of plenty of people, "Hehehe…Oh, this is going to be fun…" She chuckled as she walked towards the city, the grass and plants that were at her feet wilted and died as she walked on them.

As she strolled down the street, Eris saw a poster that had a picture of a museum on it that read, 'Special Greek/Roman Exhibit! Come and gaze at the wonders of the Greek/Roman Century!' She raised an eyebrow, "Greek/Roman Exhibit, huh…?" The exhibit was being held at the Central City Museum of Natural History, located exactly on the street she was on, in fact, it was only a couple blocks away from her. "This could be interesting."

She walked into the museum; it was fairly empty, seeing how it was only 10:45 in the morning. Eris walked past the front desk, and saw the sign for the Greek/Roman exhibit to her right and was about to head towards it before a hand touched her on her shoulder. She paused and turned around to face a man in a blue uniform. "Can I help you?" "You need to pay for a ticket first before you go into the museum." "Do I now?" "Yes, you – AH!"

Eris's eyes glowed red and the man grabbed at his head, it felt like it was going to split in two. After a few seconds, what seemed like hours to the man, he passed out on the floor, his body twitching. Eris sneered at him before she continued walking. "Oh, wow…" When looking at the exhibits, she noticed that they had a special mythology section dedicated to the monsters of the Greek/Roman time. The selection ranged from the Hydra to Cerberus, and they were built to a gargantuan size, more than likely to accentuate the creatures' animalistic features.

Eris smirked in delight and then began to chuckle as her eyes shined red. A red light surrounded her hands as well as she placed them onto the Cerberus model. Soon, the model began to look more and more life-like, before you knew it, it really was alive. "RARR!" The three-headed dog barked and began to growl. Eris cackled, "HAHAHA! It really worked!" She gazed at the other models and smirked even wider. As she headed towards the other models, Cerberus roared and crashed through the front of the museum and started to wreak havoc upon the city. Eris shrugged her shoulders, she would get him later, but for now, there is other chaos to start.

* * *

Bruce and Wally stared as a three-headed dog tore through the bed of a semi-truck. "No…way…" The two of them mumbled.

Wally quickly changed into his Flash outfit in a private area, while Bruce just stood in place; there really wasn't anything that he could do. When Flash came back, he placed his hand to the comm.-link in his ear, "Yeah, guys…We've got a bit of a problem." "_I can see that, we'll be there as soon as we can. Until then, try to stall._" J'onn responded. "Okay, stall, stall, stall…" Flash looked around his area trying to see if he could use anything. When he couldn't find anything he put two fingers into his mouth and whistled hard.

Cerberus stopped whatever he was doing and stared in Flash's direction. "Hey, Fluffy, over here! That's right I'm talking to you!" Bruce froze as Cerberus began to stalk their way, "What are you doing?!" He hissed through clenched teeth, Flash shrugged his shoulders, "I'm stalling, what does it look like?" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, "It looks like you're trying to get us killed – AH!" Cerberus jumped towards them, its mouth wide open.

"GAH!" Flash jumped into action, grabbing Bruce and running out of the way. "Okay, you stay here, and I'll handle Fluffy." Flash ran back towards the giant dog, leaving Bruce on the rooftop of a building. Bruce rolled his eyes, "Right, like he can take on a giant, three-headed dog without any help…" He leaned over the edge of the building, looking around the city for any clues as to how the beast came into the city. '_It had to have come from some place…_' "GAH!" Bruce snapped his head in the direction the noise, and as soon as he did, Flash came barreling down the street before slamming into the side of a car. Flash groaned, "Aw, man, I thought dogs were supposed to be color blind!"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose again before he continued his search. "There!" He cried. He saw a giant hole in the front of the Central City Museum, and flashes of red lit up the building every couple of seconds. Bruce looked around the building he was standing on for any escape routes, and fortunately found a fire escape. He ran down a couple of steps, and flipped over a few railings and ladders, and landed gracefully in the alley.

He peeked around the corner and saw Flash punching one of the dog's heads, and he then decided to sprint across the street and into the museum. The first thing he noticed once he came in, besides the rubble, was an unconscious security guard. He looked at his body, not seeing any injuries or other signs of a struggle, "Who could have done this…?" Bruce whispered to himself. He rolled underneath the front desk once he heard footsteps coming towards his area. He peeked around the desk and saw a tall, pale-skinned woman with long black hair dressed in a short black toga walk past. He shook his head, unconvinced that he was seeing her surrounded in a red light.

'_It's gotta be her._' He thought. Bruce looked on top of the desk to see if it had anything he use to defend himself, all he had to use was a stapler and some sticky notes. He wanted to slam his head against the desk so badly. '_I guess it'll have to do…_' Bruce picked up the stapler and threw it as hard as he could towards the woman's face.

At first it looked like it was going to hit the woman, but in a split second, she brought her right hand up, caught it, and crushed it without breaking a sweat. She dropped the crushed metal and it clanked on the floor. She looked towards the desk and her eyes glowed red, as well as the desk. She then flicked her head and the desk went flying out the side of the building, leaving Bruce defenseless.

Bruce quickly stood up and jumped into a defensive stance. The woman chuckled and whistled. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows as he looked towards the hall the direction that a noise was coming from. "Oh no." He said, and with good reason. A hideous creature that had the body of a lioness, had a snake for a tail, and had the head of a goat placed in the middle of its back. It growled and smoke leaked out of its mouth. "Chimera, be a dear and… _exterminate _this little pest for me." The woman said as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

As soon as she uttered those words, Bruce sprinted in the opposite direction, heading down another hallway. "RARRR!!" Chimera roared and breathed fire in Bruce's direction, but missed as he turned down another hallway. The beast then sprinted after him, intent on getting her kill. Eris looked on as Chimera ran down the hallway and then walked out in the street. "What?!" She shouted. She saw Cerberus getting his butt thoroughly handed to him by six other people, five of them flying while the other was on the ground.

Eris noticed that one of the flyers was wearing the Amazonian armor of champions. Once she got a closer look, she noticed that it was Diana, Hippolyta's daughter. "This just got interesting." She flew up and floated above the battle between the giant dog and the other heroes. Eris then raised her hands in the air, and black storm clouds began to form above her. She threw her hands down and six bolts of red lightning came down and struck each of the heroes. "AAAH!" They yelled as each of them fell to the ground.

While on the ground, Wonder Woman gasped and turned to Flash, "Flash, where's Bruce?" "He should be on top of that building that I…left…him…on…" When Flash and Wonder Woman looked in the direction of where he was pointing, they saw that the building that he was referring to was thoroughly destroyed. Wonder Woman's eyes widened and she then glared at Flash, "You were supposed to be watching him!" "I was, I swear!" Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation, "Well, Diana, it's good to see you again." Wonder Woman looked up and saw a woman with black wings flying above them, "Eris…" She hissed. The group shook their heads in disbelief, "Eris? _The _Eris?! Goddess of discord _Eris_?!" Superman shouted. "That would be the one." Diana replied.

Eris giggled, "Glad you still remember me, sweety. But in all seriousness, this is not how I wanted to spend my first day out of Tartarus. First that pesky little boy tried to ruin my fun, and now you guys had to go and beat on my poor little Cerberus…" Eris cooed as she patted Cerberus on one of its heads. The league snapped their head up at what she said, "What did you do that little boy you mentioned?!" Wonder Woman asked as she and the others stood up. Eris stopped petting the dog as she listened to Diana. She noticed that there was a hint of fear in her voice, in fact, the whole group looked distressed.

"Well…" Eris looked at the museum, and saw flames sprouting out of some of the windows every few seconds, apparently Chimera hadn't succeeded in killing the boy yet after all. Eris smirked and her eyes glowed red, '_Chimera, change of plans, don't kill the boy, bring him to me now._' She commanded to the beast telepathically. Soon, Chimera burst through one of the windows, Bruce trapped firmly in between its teeth by his shirt. Chimera ran on top of Cerberus's back and stopped on its head, standing next to Eris, "This wouldn't be the little boy you all are so worried about is it?" Eris asked.

"Bruce!" Wonder Woman gasped, "Give him back, Eris!" Green Lantern shouted as he began to float in the air. Eris grinned, "I don't think so." She snapped her fingers and Cerberus and Chimera disappeared, and Bruce ended up being held by Eris by his shirt. "If you want him back, meet me at the labyrinth, I'll have a little game planned for you." Eris and Bruce began to glow a bright red. Superman and Wonder Woman sprang into action and flew towards them as fast as they could, "Tah!" Eris said as she and Bruce disappeared, making Wonder Woman and Superman crash into each other. The two shook their head, and stared at the spot where Eris and Bruce were. "This is not good." Superman said as he looked back to the group, all of them looking worried. Flash had his teeth and fists clenched tightly, '_I should have been there. I was supposed to be watching him…_'

**.:End:.**

_**Stephano Hungary: Here's chapter 3, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 4:**_

"_You won't get away with this Eris." Bruce said as he stared at Eris. He was dangling upside down from the ceiling of the labyrinth by an inescapable and unbreakable rope, and Cerberus and Chimera circled the ground below him. They both stared up at him, eagerly wanting to swallow him whole._

"_Oh, I don't plan to. This is just a game." Eris replied as she lay across the stone throne sideways, "And when I play games, I'm the _only _winner." Bruce frowned and shut his eyes, hoping that the league would be able to handle this situation._

**Let's hope the league can take this goddess down!**


End file.
